21st century in fiction
Many science fiction works have been set in the 21st century (years 2001 to 2100). With humanity now in the 21st century, many of the predictions of these works have so far been proven obsolete. This page lists only predictions regarding the 21st century, as opposed to contemporary accounts of the actual 21st century, which would be too numerous to list. Unknown date * Tad Williams' Otherland series is set at some undefined point in the 21st century. * The tagline of Torchwood series one is: "The 21st century is when everything changes. And we have to be ready." In series two, the second sentence changes to: "And Torchwood is ready." * The t.A.T.u. music video for "Beliy Plaschik" is set "Sometime in the 21st century". * The story of AirForce Delta Storm is set in an unknown decade between 20X1 and 20X7. * The story of Airforce Delta Strike is set after 20X7 in an unknown decade. * Stinkoman 20X6, of Homestar Runner fame, takes place in the seventh year of an unspecified decade in the 21st century. * The nuclear holocaust of the AquaNox universe takes place in the mid-21st century, followed by the massive exodus of survivors underwater. * The discovery of the Zohar in Xenosaga takes place in 20XX. * The events of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne occur in 20XX. * The [[Mega Man (original series)|original Mega Man]] series takes place sometime in the 21st century, represented from 200X-20XX. * The MegaMan Battle Network series takes place from 200X-20XX. * The Mr. Driller series (and Dig Dug: Digging Strike, a game in its related timeline) takes place in 20XX. * The events of Tokyo Xtreme Racer: Drift and Tokyo Xtreme Racer: Drift 2 take place during 20XX, when Japanese highways have supposedly been opened as racing circuits. * The events of Namco × Capcom take place during 20XX. * The events of VA-11 HALL-A take place during 207X. * In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, the 2nd Korean War starts early in this century. * Some books by Arkady and Boris Strugatsky are set in the 21st century. * Neal Stephenson's The Diamond Age is also set in the 21st century, after some disaster befell the centralized telephone network. This led people to build a decentralized network, which they used to transfer money, thus destroying normal methods of taxation and bringing down most large governments. * In the first Legion of Super-Villains story Cosmic King claims to be from the 21st century. However, as he is from Venus, he may be using a different calendar. * In Undertale, Chara falls into Mt. Ebott in 201X. * Deltarune takes place in or after 202X, as seen in the manual found in the game files. 2019 * The 1982 film Blade Runner, and its 1997 video game, take place in November 2019. * Linebarrels of Iron takes place in October 2019. * ''Hitman'' and ''Hitman 2'' takes place in 2019. * The universe for My Chemical Romance’s final album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, is set in 2019. 2020s * In the film The Matrix Morpheus said to Neo "that in the early 21st century mankind united in celebration when they created Artificial Intelligence". * The events of Half-Life 2 and its expansion packs takes place around the early 2020s. * The events of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies happen in the 2020s. 2020 * Iron Man 2020 (1984) * Arno Stark, a villainous version of Iron Man, is from the year 2020. * 2020 Visions (1997) * Sekirei (2004) is set in 2020 * The novel Perfect Dark: Initial Vector by Greg Rucka (2005) is set in 2020. * The novel Revolution 2020 by Chetan Bhagat (2011) * Raid 2020 (1989) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (1991): The Level "Neon Night Riders" takes place in 2020. * Super Baseball 2020 (1991) * Keitai Denjū Telefang (2000) * Command and Conquer: Generals (2003) * Perfect Dark Zero (2005) * Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception (2006) * The first-person shooter ''Crysis'' (2007) takes place in 2020. * Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) * Supreme Ruler 2020 (2008) * MAG: Massive Action Game (2010) The second war of the S.V.E.R starts off in 2020 * Senran Kagura (2011) * 7th Dragon 2020 (2011) is an RPG game made by SEGA. It takes place in 2020 where dragons invade Tokyo. * The first-person shooter Battlefield 4 (2013) takes place in the fictional "War of 2020". * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies (2013) (UR-1 Incident part only, while the rest of the game is 2027) * SimCity 3000 (1999) Microwave power plants are invented. * Call of Duty: Strike Team (2013) * Cyberpunk 2020 (1990) * The film Roujin Z (1991) is set in 2020 * The film Mission to Mars (2000) is set in 2020 * The film Yesterday (2002) is set in 2020 * The film Reign of Fire (2002) is set in 2020 * In the film, I, Robot (2004), the U.S.R. robotics company is founded in 2020. * The film Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) is set in 2020. * The film Thunderbirds (2004) is set in 2020. * The film Real Steel (2011) is set in 2020. * The film A Fairly Odd Movie (2011) * The film Annihilation Earth (2009) is set in 2020. * the animated series Sealab 2020 (1972) * The series Terrahawks (1983) is set in 2020 * Part of the stage drama Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (2016) is set in 2020 * The television series Knights of God (1987) is set in 2020. * Dark Angel (2000), second half of Season One and first half of Season Two are set in 2020. * The docudrama Supervolcano is set in 2020. (2005) * Sekirei: (2008) A Japanese Manga and Anime series takes place in Tokyo of the "New Eastern Imperial Capital"in 2020. * In the television series Dollhouse (2009), the events of the series finale take place in 2020. * The Doctor Who episodes The Hungry Earth and Cold Blood (2010) take place in 2020. * The series finale of Glee (2015) takes place in this year. * Robert House in the ''Fallout'' series is born on June 25, 2020. * The Japanese version of Beast Wrestler takes place in 2020. * The events of Daikatana takes place in 2020, while the sword master Hero Miyamoto is visited by a man named Dr. Toshiro in 2455 AD. * The Legend of Bishin takes place in 2020. * The television film Code Name Phoenix * The 1988 film Droid. * The film Edge of Tomorrow. * The 2001 film Stranded. * The 1965 film Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet. * The 1990-92 television series Super Force. * In an alternate reality (Earth-2020), the grandson of Superman, Kalel Kent aka Superman III, is active in the year 2020 (published in comics in 1980-82). Kalel aka Superman III is the son of Jor-el II/Jorel/Jordan Kent (son with Lois Lane, recurring in "The Superman of 2020" in Superman #355 (January 1981) and Action Comics #327 (August 1965)) on the Superman Dynasty page. * The events of The Simpsons' episode "Barthood" (2015) with a 15-year old Bart takes place in 2020. 2021 * The video game D/Generation (1991) takes place on June 27, 2021. * The video game Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 (2008) takes place in 2021 *The video game Dead Rising 3 (2013) game takes place during March 23–31, 2021 * The film Moon Zero Two (1969) takes place in May 2021. * The film adaptation of Johnny Mnemonic (1995) takes place in 2021. * In the film Click (2006) Adam Sandler's character visits his father for the last time in 2021. * In the film Blade Runner 2049 (2017) the date 6-10-21 is seen carved on a tree. This would later reveal to be the date of Rachael's death from childbirth. * The film Resiklo (2007) takes place in 2021. * Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? (1968) by Philip K. Dick was reset in 2021 (earlier editions set in 1992) * The novel The Children of Men by P.D. James (1992) is set in 2021 * In the Terminator 2 novel "New John Connor Chronicles: Dark Futures" (2002), Skynet initiates Judgement Day. * Weapons of Choice by John Birmingham (2004): On January 15, 2021, a fleet under the command of Admiral Phillip Kolhammer is sent back in time to June 2, 1942. * The novel Perfect Dark: Janus' Tears by Eric Trautmann (2007) is set in 2021. * The novel Perfect Dark: Second Front by Greg Rucka (2007) is set in 2021. * The Twilight Zone episode "On Thursday We Leave for Home" (1963) is set in 2021. * In the anime series Cowboy Bebop (1999) "The Gate Accident" occurs in 2021. * Sealab 2021 (2000) (a parody of Sealab 2020) * The 2003 video game Command and Conquer Generals take place in this year *''7th Dragon 2020-II'' *In the RPG Shadowrun (1989) on April 30, 2021, ten percent of the world's population suddenly transform into new racial types, resulting in the ork and troll races. * The final scenes of Your Name (2016) take place in 2021. 2022 * Deadman Wonderland (2007) takes place in the year 2022. * In the film Goldfinger (film) (1964), Auric Goldfinger states that his plan to release an atomic device over Fort Knox would make the gold useless until 2022. * The film Soylent Green (1973) is set in 2022. * The film No Escape (1994) is set in 2022. * In the film Logan, the X-23 project began in 2022 and was replaced by the X-24 project the same year. * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003), according to Ron Stoppable, Shego is the dictator of the world known as The Supreme One at this point ("20 years from now"). * Ben 10: In 2022, the Plutonian Revolt takes place, and Ben Tennyson starts calling himself Ben 10,000 after the war. * The Purge (2013), from the evening of March 21 to the morning of March 22, 2022. * Year Zero (2007): According to the information discovered from the viral marketing campaign for the concept album by Nine Inch Nails, its story takes place in 2022 A.D., which in America is referred to as 0000 B.A. (Born Again) after several cataclysmic events. *The play Breaking Dad (2014) is set in Ireland in 2022. *The events of the video game Cyberball (1988) take place in the year 2022 * The video game ''Perfect Dark'' (Game Boy Color) (2000) is set in 2022. * The fictional video game Sword Art Online (2009), from the Japanese light novel series of the same name, is launched at 13:00 on 6 November 2022. *The epilogue of the American Horror Story episode "Be Our Guest", takes place in the year 2022. * The Blade Runner 2049 prequel, Blade Runner Black Out 2022, depicts a terrorist act to protect replicants that results in their being made illegal. * Air Buster is set in 2021 2023 * Avengers: Endgame (2019) The majority of the film is set five years after Avengers: Infinity War, which is set in 2018. * Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball (1991) * Perfect Dark (2000) * Crysis 2 (2011) The events of this game are set in a post-apocalypse New York City in warfare against the Ceph. * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (2015) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint (2019) * Gunbuster (1988) * Click (2006): Michael Newman uses his remote control and is unwillingly sent to 2023, among other years. * Doomsday (2008): briefly mentions the extension of the Thames Barrier due to torrential floods in 2023 * 2023 (2009)http://www.nfi.no/english/norwegianfilms/show.html?id=1050 Norwegian shortfilm. * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014): In the Future, Sentinels have been created to hunt down Mutants. They eventually begin targeting Humans with a strong possibility to have mutant children and humans who help the mutants. A majority of the world's population has been killed. From here, the X-Men project Wolverine back to 1973 to prevent Sentinels from ever being created, saving all of mankind in the process. * The Purge: Anarchy (2014): The events of the film take place a year after the 2022 Purge. * Quarantine (The Twilight Zone) (1986): Matthew Forman is put into cold sleep on June 18, 2023, in the hopes that his inoperable cancer can be cured in the future. * Silent Mobius (1991) * Batman Beyond (1999): Terry McGinnis to be born on August 18, 2023. * Burn Up Scramblehttp://www.anime-int.com/works/burn-up/scramble/story.html (2004) * In episode 3 of season 2 of The Last Man on Earth it is revealed at Gordon's funeral, that the show is set in 2023. * The novels The Carnival of Immortals (1980), The Woman Trap (1986) and * Equator Cold (1992) by Enki Bilal are set in 2023. * The novel Killing Time (2000) by Caleb Carr. * The novel The Free Lunch (2001) by Spider Robinson' * The Disney Channel sitcom Good Luck Charlie featured an episode, "Future Drama" 10 years into the future (2023). * The events of ''The Simpsons episode "Barthood" (2015) with a 18-year old Bart takes place in 2023. * The events of The Simpsons' episode "Mr. Lisa's Opus" (2017) with a 14-year old Lisa takes place in 2023. 2024 *''Parable of the Sower'' (1993), by Octavia Butler, begins in this year. *''Jet Set Radio Future'' (2002) *''Frontlines: Fuel of War'' (2008) *''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' (2012) *The film A Boy and His Dog (1975) *The film Highlander II: The Quickening (1991) *The film Jason X (2002), Hockey has been outlawed this year. *The film 28 Percent Pure (2015) is set in 2024 when water scarcity is a huge problem. *In the webseries Homestuck, the last free US elections are held in this year *In the TV series How I Met Your Mother The mother dies in this year. *''Yes, Prime Minister: The diaries of the Right Honourable James Hacker are published. *Star Trek: The Next Generation'' ("The High Ground", 1990): According to Data, the reunification of Ireland is achieved in 2024. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' ("Past Tense", 1995): The Bell Riots occur in San Francisco, and the Sanctuary District program is ended. *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002–2003): the Laughing Man incident occurs. *''Doctor Who'' ("The Disappearing Act") World War IV occurs. *''Star-Crossed'' (2014). *''2024'', a song from the 1982 album "Requiem" by Arthur Brown. *''2024'', a song from the 2011 album Thank You, Happy Birthday by Cage The Elephant * The events in the beginning and at end of The Fairly OddParents' TV film "Channel Chasers" (2004) takes place in 2024. 2025 *Totally Spies's episode 'Adventure in the Future' takes place on 15 July 2025 * Stephen King's novel The Running Man is set in 2025. * Heaven Can Wait (1978) * Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision (2003) * Repo Men (2010) * Uchū Kyōdai (2012) * Pacific Rim (2013) * Her (2013) *The Japanese light novel series "Sword Art Online" begins in 2022, then it is set in this year. * Transformers: Victory (1989) * Six Feet Under ("Everyone's Waiting", 2005): Ruth Fisher dies in a hospital, surrounded by her family and the ghosts of her husband and son. * Power Rangers S.P.D. takes place in this year, where humans are introduced to aliens, which is dated to be 20 years after 2005, the year of the television series' production. * Eureka Seven: AO (2012) The storyline of the series takes place in April 2025. * Sword Art Online (2012) Most surviving users wake up from the game in 2025, but the series still goes on with at least three more VRMMOs, which are known as ALfheim Online, Gun Gale Online and Underworld. * Gley Lancer (1992) * Impossible Mission 2025 (1994) * Segagaga (2001) * F.E.A.R. (2005) * Haze (2008)http://palgn.com.au/article.php?id=4580 * MAG * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012) * The ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 4) episode "Act Your Age" takes place in 2025. * Power Rangers SPD takes place in the year 2025. * Futari wa Pretty Cure takes place in the year 2025, succeeding the timeline of the series Funny Candy of Okashinana: New Candy. * 2025 (in Hebrew) is an upcoming reality show by the Israeli television channel Keshet 12Amy Spiro, Israel's top-secret reality show set to shake up television, in The Jerusalem Post website, November 13, 2018 2026 * Black Ops 2 (2012): Ending takes place that year. * Metropolis (1927). * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014): The events of the film take place ten years after a deadly epidemic wipes out most of the human populace. * "There Will Come Soft Rains", a short story by Ray Bradbury, is set on August 4. * "Red Mars", the story begins on this date. * seaQuest DSV: An economic summit takes place that places hundreds of thousands of undeveloped basins back on the market. * Star Trek: Enterprise episode "In a Mirror, Darkly" (2005): World War III begins, continuing through 2053. * Fringe episode "The Day We Died" (2011): Peter travels to this year when entering a machine. This is the year of Olivia Dunham's death. *In the TV Series Ben 10, the events of Ben 10,000 take place on Grandpa Max's birthday in 2006 (60) and 2026 (80). (2006). * In 2006, the Comedy Central program Mind of Mencia took a humorous look at what 2026 might look like, through a fictional newscast based on August 16 of that year.http://www.cc.com/video-clips/y7var8/mind-of-mencia-world-nightly-news * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star takes place in the year 2026, a year after Futari Wa Pretty Cure. 2027 * Cyberia (1994) * Deus Ex: Human Revolution (2011) * Homefront (2011) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies (2013) * Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) * Metropolis (1927) * Children of Men (2006) * A.D. Police Files (1990) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2010) * The Ghost Hunter (BBC Children's Drama) (2002) * RahXephon (2002) * Revolution (2012) * Cameron Phillips of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is from this year. (2008) * The epilogue to Digimon Adventure 02 is set in this year. * Video set in 2027: Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit by Fedde Le Grande (2006) * In Kim Stanley Robinson's Mars Trilogy, the first hundred Human colonists land on Mars this year. * In the film adaptation of Ready Player One, protagonist Wade Watts was born on August 12, 2027. * in Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode Multiple Meat it says 27 years later with all meatwads singing beers on the wall in the year 2027. * The events of The Simpsons' episode "Mr. Lisa's Opus" (2017) with a 18-year old Lisa takes place in 2027. 2028 * Metal Slug (1996) * Carmageddon (1997) * Blood II: The Chosen (1998) * Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) * According to Futurama, petroleum reserves run dry during this year. * In V for Vendetta, the Palace of Westminster in London is destroyed by V on November 5. * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward (2012) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney − Spirit of Justice (2016) * War for the Planet of the Apes (2017): Humanity is on the verge of extinction after a devastating pandemic, and is at war with intelligent apes over the future of Earth. * The events at end of The Simpsons' episode "Barthood" (2015) takes place in 2028. * Hotel Artemis (2018) 2029 * Deus Ex (2000): JC Denton's "assigned birth date" is March 17. * Shadow of the Ninja, also known as Kage and Blue shadow, the events unfold of Emperor Garuda taking over, and the ninjas overthrowing him. * a Super Famicom vertically-scrolling action video game from ''System Sacom. * Homefront: The Revolution: The events of the game take place in this year. * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided is set in this year, two years after Human Revolution. * Ghost in the Shell: Public Security Section 9 is established. * The Terminator (1984): One terminator and a human soldier, a T-800 and Kyle Reese, are sent back in time from 2029 to 1984 to, respectively, kill and protect a woman called Sarah Connor. * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991): Two Terminators, a T-800 and a T-1000, are sent back in time from 2029 to 1995 to, respectively, protect and kill John Connor as a ten-year-old child. * The ending of the film Death Becomes Her (1992) is set in this year. * Ghost in the Shell (1995) and Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015). * In the 2001 remake Planet of the Apes, the main character is from 2029 on board a USAF spaceship orbiting near Saturn. * According to the movie The Martian, the first manned mission to Mars, Ares I, lands on Mars in 2029. *''Logan'' is set in 2029. * Six Feet Under ("Everyone's Waiting", 2005): Keith Charles is shot and killed by robbers seizing the contents of his armored truck. * Race to Mars, a fictional show about a manned expedition to Mars, takes place between 2029 and 2030. * Guilty Crown, year when the virus "Apocalypse Virus" spreads and plunges Japan into a state of chaos known as the "Lost Christmas" * Marshall Eriksen from How I Met Your Mother opens his wife (Lily Aldrin)'s death letter on November 1, 2029, despite her not being dead * Rage (2011): The asteroid 99942 Apophis collides with Earth on August 23, 2029, effectively destroying human civilization. 2030s 2030 * The Kid (2000): At the end of the movie where the main character finds his 70-year-old self (in 2030), but – differing from other movies – there were no changes in anything that was seen (planes, dinners and clothing). * The Time Machine (2002): Time Traveller Alexander Hartdegen stops on 24 May 2030 where he talks to a holographic, artificial-intelligence librarian called Vox. Also in this year, mining is occurring on the Moon for the development of lunar homes. * The Doctor Who story The Enemy of the World (novel) is set in Australia in 2030. * Click (2006): Michael arrives at his son's wedding in 2030. * Death Racers (2008): The film begins in 2030 (with the outbreak of a second American Civil War) and progresses into the year 2033. * Repo! The Genetic Opera: The mass organ failures depicted in the film occur in 2030. * Race to Mars: Humans from the United States, Canada, Japan, France, and Russia embark on a mission to Mars in 2030. * Super: A Kannada-language movie directed by Upendra set in a utopian India in the year 2030. It begins in 2030, regresses back to the current year (2010), and ends in 2030. * Neo-Tokyo in Akira (1988) during 2030. * 2030 (2014): A science fiction film on the disastrous effects of global climate change. * Astro Boy (1980): Events are set in 2030. * The Simpsons episode "Bart to the Future" (2000): Events are set in 2030. * 2030 CE (2002–2003) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002–2003): Events are set in 2030. * Century City (2004): Events are set in 2030. * How I Met Your Mother (2005–2014): The framing sequences with Future Ted talking to his children are set in 2030. * Phil of the Future episode: "The Giggle"—Keely is seen twice as a beautiful news reporter and then as an overweight woman who is obsessed with cats in 2030. * Casi Angeles: Series 3 (2009) takes place in 2030, after the end of season 2, the main characters travel to the future. * Outcast (2011): Forthaven is first established on the planet Carpathia in 2030. * Eternal Champions (1993): A mad scientist's doomsday virus is released as agent Jonathan Blade, sent to capture it, is doublecrossed by his government in 2030. * Metal Slug 3D (2006): Events take place in 2030. * In 2030 the events of the Command & Conquer: Tiberian series begin, the 2nd Tiberium War between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod begins in 2030. The 3rd Tiberium War takes place 17 years later in 2047, which also sees the arrival of the Scrin to Earth. By 2062, GDI & Nod are forced to ally to construct a Tiberium control network as without it Earth will be uninhabitable by the end of the decade. The 4th Tiberium War erupts in 2077 between extremist elements on both sides. The conflict ends with Kane & Nod having disappeared, leaving GDI to fully activate the now completed control network. * Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005): Events take place in 2030. * Razing Storm/''Time Crisis: Razing Storm'' (2009/2010): Events take place in 2030. * 2030 : The Real Story of What Happens to America, a 2011 novel by Albert Brooks * In the song "I Do" Andre 3000 mentions in a lyric "And maybe 2030 our baby, she'll be nerdy make the whole club swoon" * In the futuristic music video for Katy Perry's song "E.T.", there is a scene at a dump site where a dead bird is in a case, and the case says "Pigeon. Common bird, extinct in 2030." * Legacies TV series (2018): Events are set in 2030. 2031 * Heavy Metal: The Harry Canyon segment is set in 2031, beginning on July 3. * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, premieres in 2031. * The comedy series Time Trumpet is set in 2031, and "looks back on" the first 30 years of the 21st century. * Snowpiercer is set in 2031. * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within is set in 2031, beginning on December 13. * Blue Gender (1999–2000): Events take place in 2031. * In Deus Ex, Utah announces its intent to secede from the U.S. in 2031. * The events of MindJack take place in 2031. * In the song by Warrant, "April 2031" the band makes reference that nuclear war will have greatly altered the Earth. * In Judge Dredd, the sprawling Mega-City One is founded in 2031. 2032 * Parable of the Talents (1998), by Octavia Butler, begins in this year. * All Far Cry games that contained Jack Carver take place in this year. * Phoebe Buffay from Friends has October 15, 2032 as her predicted death date. Ross Geller sarcastically says he has shuffleboard that day, to which Phoebe implies that Ross is already dead by then. * In Star Trek: Voyager, a fictional spacecraft named Ares IV (not to be confused with the actual Ares IV rocket) is launched in early 2032 and trapped inside a graviton ellipse, a huge body of subspace energy travelling through the galaxy. Found about 350 years later by the U.S.S. Voyager, the pilot's body is recovered and given a Federation funeral, with Seven of Nine fulfilling his last request. * Baroque: A world-altering cataclysm called "the Blaze" takes place on May 14, 2032. * Hellgate: London (2007) is set in 2032. * Moonbase Alpha (2010) is set in 2032. * Prey (2017) is set in 2032. * The final season of the television series seaQuest DSV, retitled "seaQuest 2032", takes place in the year 2032. * In Edmund Cooper's book A Far Sunset, the starship Gloria Mundi touches down on the planet Altair Five in 2032. * Demolition Man is set in 2032. * In Rise of the Machines, John Connor is assassinated on July 4, 2032 by a T-850 series Terminator, who is captured and sent to protect both Connor and Kate Brewster. * Event Horizon (1997): In 2032, commercial mining begins on Mars. * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004) is set in 2032 * .hack//Sign (2002/2003) is set in 2032. * According to Star Trek: Voyager, in 2032 the New York Yankees will win the World Series in 6 games, beating an yet-to-be established team called the Kings. Also, Joe DiMaggio's 56-game hitting streak will be broken by a Kings hitter in Game 5. * Gong album 2032 (released September 2009) describes the year 2032 to be the year that the Planet Gong makes full contact with the planet Earth. V For Vendetta (film) (2005) Set in London in an alternative 2032 * Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie, ends 40 years after 1992, with Bart in his 50s and as Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, watches the repeat of the repeat of the Itchy and Scratchy film, with his elderly father Homer. * In Big Hero 6, a banner can be seen on a streetcar marking the 95th anniversary of the Golden Gate Bridge, placing the film in 2032. 2033 * The anime OAV series Bubblegum Crisis (2032–33), its sequel Bubblegum Crash (2034), and its TV-series re-imagining Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 (2040). * The book and video game Metro 2033 are set in 2033. * The Last of Us (2013) is set in 2033. * Death Racers (2008): The film depicts a second American civil war that begins in 2030 and ends in 2033 with the construction of a large prison-city similar to the situation in Escape from New York. * Tank Girl (1995) is set in 2033 * 2033 (film) (2009): A Mexican science fiction film.http://2033.com.mx * Mars (miniseries): The first manned mission to Mars takes place in 2033. *''.hack//Sign'' (2002-2003) * "Drive-In Saturday" (1973) by David Bowie, depicting a world placed in 2033 in which its inhabitants have forgotten how to reproduce and need to watch old porn films to remember how it's done.Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: p.53 * Svedka vodka advertises that in the year 2033 Svedka will be the most popular vodka in the world. * Star Trek: The Next Generation second season episode "The Royale" states the United States flag will be altered to bear 52 stars in 2033. The episode shows the new flag as both an astronaut's sleeve patch and a stencil on a spacecraft. The Star Trek Encyclopedia and Star Trek Chronology both detail this occurrence, but show a slightly different 52-star flag design. * The events of The Simpsons' episode "Mr. Lisa's Opus" (2017) with a 24-year old Lisa takes place in 2033. 2034 * In the South Park episode Trapper Keeper, the guy who came from the year 2034 in this time had the trapper keeper that Eric Cartman had. It wipes out the human race. * The novel Metro 2034 and the video game Metro: Last Light is set in 2034 * The finale of The Last of Us is set in 2034. * Armed Assault 3 (ArmA 3) is set in 2034 * Dying Light is set on the year 2034 2035 *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' takes place in the year 2035. *The novel Metro 2035 * Back to the Future Part II: the original timeline of the future says that Marlene McFly will be released from prison this year. * Twelve Monkeys (1995) * I, Robot (2004) * Doomsday (2008) * The Martian (2015): Mark Watney is left on Mars on 24 November 2035 ("Sol 18"). * My Life and Times (1991) * The animated television series Aqua Teen Hunger Force features a character known as the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future who often makes up infamously nonsensical stories that take place in the future, the year 2035 being one of his most referenced years. * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! * Ghost in the Shell * The last episode of the American series Life on Mars reveals that 2035 is the year Sam Tyler is from, not 2008. According to the show, on March 2, 2035, the first manned mission to Mars is supposed to touch down. * The History Channel TV Film, After Armageddon, ends at this time after 25 years the start of a global disaster, Pandemic. The story was told in the view point of the son of a paramedic, and he sees how a few humans left on Earth would go on, rebuilding a society. * Outcast: The CT-9 spacecraft leaves Earth for Carpathia. * In the Anime series Cowboy Bebop. Jet Black is born on December 3 of this year. * The anime series Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula * TimeSplitters (2000) (the Spaceways mission) * In The Dark Forest (2008), the Great Ravine, a total ecological collapse of the Earth lasting half a century, begins approximately in this year. * Arma 3 (2012) * XCOM 2 (2016) * In 2005 for the thirtieth anniversary issue, National Geographic Kids did an article on what everyday life would be like in 2035. * Earth Defense Force 2025 2036 * Fringe s fifth season (and season 4 episode "Letters of Transit") takes place in the year 2036. * The 1936 film Things to Come depicts 2036 as a time when humans live in underground cities and fire the first spacecraft to the Moon from a giant space gun. * Most of the Once Upon a Time Machine episode of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series is set in the year 2036. It is an era of peace and without any crimes in New York City, when Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady travel in time from 1991 to 2036 in an attempt to rule the future. * Zenon Kar, of the Zenon books and films, is born this year. * In the game Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow for Nintendo DS, Dracula is set to be revived this year. * The events of the film Android take place. * The popular Epcot ride, Mission Space, takes place this year. The year was chosen for its being the 75th anniversary of the first manned launch into space. * John Titor supposedly time travels back to the winter of 1975 to retrieve an IBM 5100 computer which he claimed was needed to debug various legacy computer programs in 2036. * According to Lt. Commander Data in the pilot episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, this year the New United Nations resolved that "No person shall be made to answer for the crimes of their race or forebears." The entity Q scoffs at this, saying this was a court of 2079, when the U.N. no longer existed. Complicating this argument is that the date of 2079 in Trek lore is 16 years after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, when extraterrestrial life has already been discovered and is assisting humanity to recover from the Third World War. * The 2013 manga and anime Coppelion takes place in 2036, which is 20 years after the Odaiba nuclear explosion in 2016. * The Blade Runner 2049 prequel short 2036: Nexus Dawn. * Metro Exodus * Formation of Common Defense Pact according to the 2015 video game Call of Duty: Black Ops III. 2037 * X-Squad (2000): Set in 2037. * The 1998 computer game SiN is set in 2037. * The Dexter's Laboratory movie Ego Trip has some scenes that take place in 2037. * In the 2002 movie The Time Machine, lunar mining demolitions cause the moon to break apart, with pieces crashing to Earth, whose orbit is affected, causing mass extermination of the human race on August 20, 2037. * The Disney Channel Original Movie and the book, Zenon: Girl of the Twenty First Century takes place in the year 2037. * The majority of the Disney computer-animated film Meet the Robinsons (2007) takes place in the year 2037. * Science fiction novel Time's Eye by Arthur C. Clarke and Stephen Baxter has some of its lead characters from the year 2037. * The Night Sessions, a 2008 novel by Ken MacLeod, is set in this year. * District 13 is set in 2037. * Formation of Winslow Accord in response to the formation of CDP in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. 2038 * The video game Hellgate: London takes place in this year. *The video game The Last of Us: Part II takes place in this year, five years after its predecessor. * September – According to the film JFK, previously classified documents relating to the assassination of President John F. Kennedy will be released to the public. However, the actual date is 2017. * The 1989 Japanese movie Gunhed takes place in this year. *In the Ben 10 universe, the events of Ken 10 occur in this year beginning on Ken's 10th birthday (2007). * The 2016 film Iron Sky: The Coming Race is set in this year, twenty years after Iron Sky. * The events of the video game Detroit: Become Human take place in 2038. 2039 * Batman Beyond (1999–2001) * A.D. Police: To Protect and Servehttp://www.anime-int.com/works/adpolice/tv/index.html (1999) * Guilty Crown (2011-) * The film Tekken * The Thinning * Neotokyoº 2040s 2040 * The anime series Macross Plus, Masoukishin Cybuster, and Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 are all set in this year. * In the universe of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the television becomes obsolete, according to Lt. Commander Data. * The Doctor Who short story collection Short Trips: 2040 is set in the year 2040. * The events of BBC science-fiction drama Outcasts take place primarily in this year. * Phantom 2040 television series and comic strips take place during this year. * In JLU, the episode The Once and Future Thing Pt. 2 Time Warped takes place in an alternate 2040 where Batman Beyond, Warhawk, Static, and Bruce Wayne are the only remaining members of the JLU. (2005) * In Static Shock, the episode Future Shock takes place primarily in this year with young Static being transported to the future where he teams up with Terry/Batman to help save old Static from the Kobras. (2004) * The main events of The Purge: Election Year primarily take place in this year. * The CGI animated series Cubix: Robots for Everyone takes place in 2040. * Deep space vessel ''Event Horizon'' was sent to test an artificial wormhole (black hole) in deep space in the year 2040. The lost ship is found 7 years later by a rescue team on board the ship Lewis and Clark on low orbit around the planet Neptune. * On Arrow, the flash forwards in season 7 take place in 2040. 2041 * In The Simpsons episode, "Holidays of Future Passed", the episode set in December 2041, Bart is a deadbeat dad living in Springfield Elementary (which is now an apartment complex instead of a school) with Principal Skinner as his landlord. Meanwhile, a pregnant Maggie goes into labor. This is 30 years after the episode was first broadcast in 2011. * September 25, 2041, is the future date Nick visits in the film Time Chasers 2042 * On the ABC series Defying Gravity, the mission to Mars took place ten years before the Antares Mission in 2052. * The Japanese version of Snatcher, a graphic adventure game originally released in 1988, is set in December 2042. The English localization of Snatcher moved the setting to 2047. * Under a Killing Moon, a graphic adventure game released in 1994 is set in December 2042. * Paul Levinson's The Plot to Save Socrates starts in 2042, from which the novel's time traveling characters embark on what the title says. * Moscow 2042, novel by Vladimir Voinovich. * Waiting for 2042, a 2014 debut comedy album by Hari Kondabolu * On The CBS series Me, Myself & I, the future scenes take place in 2042. * The events of the 2012 science fiction film "Looper" take place in 2042. * Metal Black the intro Is Set in 2042 2043 * In the Twilight Zone episode "Quarantine", the protagonist, Matthew Forman, is shown that his civilization was destroyed by a third and final World War in 2043. By 2347, humanity has managed to rebuild civilization without machines or advanced technology. * 2043 marks the first contact between humans and the Centaurians in the computer game Alien Legacy. * The video game Rise of the Robots takes place in November, 2043. * The movie The Postman (1997) concludes in 2043. * The 2010 movie The Book of Eli is set in 2043. * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Blackout is set in 2043 2044 *In John Wyndham's The Outward Urge, a devastating nuclear war destroys most of the Northern Hemisphere in 2044. * The Robotech Expeditionary Force will defeat the Invid at Reflex Point, marking the end of the Third Robotech War (Robotech animation series). * The events of "A.D. 2044", a 1998 point-and-click adventure game for Windows written by L.K. Avalon and published by Flair Software, take place.A.D. 2044 at MobyGames * The Game Boy video game Alien Olympics 2044 AD * David Fisher, a character from HBO's Six Feet Under, dies in 2044. * The events of the American film Zenith take place in 2044. *''The Moment of Silence'', an investigative thriller adventure game developed in 2004 by German video game developer House of Tales. The game is set in the year 2044 in downtown New York City. *''The Architects of History'' is a Big Finish Productions audio drama based on the long-running British science fiction television series Doctor Who. In 2044, The Selachians attack Earth's Moonbase and the Galactic Reich is threatened. * The events of the episode, "Days of Future Future" (2014), from the animated series The Simpsons, is set in 2044. * In The Wandering Earth, Shanghai hosts the Summer Olympic Games in 2044. 2045 *The science fiction TV series TekWar is in the year 2045. *In the novel 2045: A Story of Our Future, Peter Seidel portrays what the world could be like in 2045, if current trends in environmental destruction, population growth, and economic inequality continue. * The horror/thriller manga and anime The Promised Neverland is set in the year 2045. *The Corporation War in Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere begins in 2045. *In South Africa white minority rule comes to an end in 2045 as most of the whites are massacred in an uprising, in John Wyndham's The Outward Urge. *In 2045, the American Dad character Klaus has a body again and a grandson. *The events portrayed in the movie Critters 4 take place in 2045. *Time in History where Command & Conquer: Tiberium Wars, the 3rd Tiberium War takes place in 2045. *In Macross 7, the main events of the series take place in 2045. *Doomsday in Angels & Airwaves movie L)VE (LOVE) takes place in 2045. *The events of the novel Ready Player One by Ernest Cline take place in 2045. *In the short film Doc Brown Saves the World, Doc Brown explains to the viewer that in the timeline depicted in Back to the Future Part II, a nuclear holocaust occurred in 2045 when a computer virus created by Griff Tannen accidentally caused the nuclear reactors inside every Mr. Fusion device in the world to simultaneously explode. To prevent this from occurring, Brown alters history to prevent the invention of Mr. Fusion (as well as food hydrators and hoverboards), thus explaining why the 2015 shown in Part II never came to pass. *''District 13 Ultimatum'' take place on 2045 2046 * The 2004 film 2046 takes place in 2046. * The 2009 video for the songs PerfektBreitHimmelblau take place in this year. * The film Doom, based on the video game series of the same name, takes place in this year. * Hideo Kojima's adventure game Snatcher is set in this year. * The 1994 Cyberpunk Anime series Armitage III is set in this year. * Macross 7: Trash, a manga series by Haruhiko Mikimoto, serving as a side-story to Macross 7. * Events told in Defiance occurs in that year. * One of the main characters in the 1993 film, the Demolition Man, is said to be eligible for parole in that year. * The manga and anime Accel World takes place in 2046. * The upcoming video game Osiris: New Dawn takes place during this year. * The game Serious Sam 3: BFE takes place in 2046 after the events of Serious Sam HD * The 2018 remake of the TV series Lost in Space is set in 2046. 2047 *''Godannar'' is set in 2047. * In the Command & Conquer universe, the Third Tiberium War is started when the Brotherhood of Nod destroys the Global Defense Initiative's orbital command centre, the Philadelphia, using a nuclear missile. * In the Star Trek universe, the city of Los Angeles is struck by the Hermosa earthquake causing parts of the city to fall into the sea. * In Event Horizon, a search-and-rescue team is sent to a decaying space ship orbiting Neptune where an unimaginable horror awaits them. * The English localization of Snatcher for the Sega CD, a comic cyberpunk adventure game originally released in Japan for various platforms, moved the setting from 2042 to 2047. * In the SimCity video game, floodings hit Rio de Janeiro due to global warming. * A Balkanized India enters a water war in the Postcyberpunk Hugo award-winning novel River of Gods by Ian McDonald. * Voices of a Distant Star, a Japanese anime, is set in 2047. * Crysis 3 is set in this year, where an enormous dome is placed over New York City to stop the expansion of the Ceph, a race of invading aliens who had been stripped of their commanders and gone feral. Inside, the abandoned city is overrun with vegetation and the alien invaders. * In the Mad skit Outtagascar, based on Madagascar 3, a new Madagascar show will be made after Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman get out of jail for burning down a circus. * The Momus song "The Ephebophobe" from the 2013 album Bambi is set in the year 2047. The song concerns a man being punished by having Google physically removed from his brain. * Movie "2047: Sights of Death" (2014) 2048 * Strider (1989) * Wipeout 2048 (2012) * Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (2001) * Almost Human (2013) * The Notre Dame de Paris Mosque (2005) 2049 * The races in San Francisco Rush 2049, the last arcade game from Atari Games, take place during this year and given the military naval presence and appearance of a full moon suggest this is during Fleet Week 2049 hence on or about the tenth of October. In-game advertisements about the races call it the "53rd Annual San Francisco Rush Tournament" (which set the races in the original San Francisco Rush in the year 1996—the year that the original game was released), and it is sponsored by "J. Ray and Associates" (a reference to the game's producer, John Ray). * In the 1932 novel Brave New World by Aldous Huxley, 2049 sees the outbreak of The Nine Years' War, a conflict which devastates the entire planet and convinces world leaders to unite as a peaceful, but controversial, world society. * The events of the series IGPX take place. * The Blade Runner sequel Blade Runner 2049 takes place in 2049. * The Disney Channel movie Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century takes place in 2049, 50 years after the movie debuted on television in 1999. * The video game Vectorman takes place in 2049. * The video game Miner 2049er takes place in 2049. * The video game Nier takes place in 2049. * The video game Crimson Tears is set in Tokyo in 2049. * The Doctor Who episode "Kill the Moon" is set in 2049. * The Flash (2014), Barry and Iris's daughter time traveled from 2049. 2050s * The Disney film Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century takes place in the late 2040s. The second movie Zenon: The Zequel takes place in 2051, two years after the first movie, and the third movie in the series, Zenon: Z3 takes place in 2054. * John Christopher's novel The Guardians takes place during the years 2052 and 2053. * J.D. Robb's In Death mystery series takes place during the years 2058–59. * In the video game series Killzone, World War III began and ended in the 2050s. 2050 * July 5, 2050, is the date referenced or mentioned in the lyrics of the song "Toothless Hawkins and his Robot Jazz Band" by Varien & Razihel. * Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell (1948): The language Newspeak will become the official language of Oceania. * Life in 2050 by Ulrich Eberl: The book illustrates what life may be like during this year. * Short story "The Weed of Time" by Norman Spinrad: The first manned mission to Tau Ceti returns to Earth on September 8, bearing with it the timesense-expanding plant tempis ceti. * "Enderverse" series by Orson Scott Card: English will develop a new variant that is called Common, spoken across the world * Immortal Grand Prix (2005): The second season takes place during the middle of this year. * The start of events in the UK situation comedy Come Back Mrs. Noah. * Children's television series Silversun starts on its 90-year journey to a livable planet 45 light years from Earth. * The animated series The Powerpuff Girls episode "Speed Demon" is set in 2050. A race home from school finds the girls breaking the speed of light and traveling to an alternate future, where the day they had traveled to the future meant they disappeared from history, leaving the world for 50 years with their absence, as well as everything and everyone in the clutches of their most evil enemy—Him. * In The Fairly OddParents episode "Engine Blocked", Timmy Turner's father has a predicted "expiration date" of January 10, 2050. * The Netflix series Kong: King of the Apes takes place in 2050. * The Greatest Story Ever Told (Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever) : Frylock & Meatwad & Carl are locked in jail during this year. * Love Story 2050 (2008, Hindi) * In the film Sunshine the spaceship Icarus I heads on a journey to re-ignite the dying sun, but fails. * Shadowrun (1993) * Maelstrom (2007) * Dropship: United Peace Force (2002) * In Civilization V the game ends automatically if nobody wins by 2050. * SimCity 3000 (1999) Fusion power plants are invented. * Job Simulator (2016) * Viper Phase 1 is set in 2050 2051 * TimeSplitters: Future Perfect video game takes place in 2051 in one of the missions. * Brenda Chenowith, a fictional character from the television show Six Feet Under, dies in her home at the age of 82. * Dream Park novel takes place in March 2051. 2052 * In Stephen Baxter's novel Flood, Mount Everest – the highest point on Earth – is submerged in this year. * On the ABC series Defying Gravity, the Antares 6-year space mission begins in this year. * In the Futurama episode "A Big Piece of Garbage", NASA sends all of Earth's garbage into space in a cluster of a giant sphere aboard a rocket. * On the HBO show 'Westworld', the present day timeline takes place in 2052. Video footage from the official website, which has since been removed, stated that the security data is from Jun 15, 2052. It has now been replaced with xx/xx/xxxx. * The events of Deus Ex take place in this year. * The racing video game Wipeout takes place in this year. * According to the Fallout Universe the United Nations have been disbanded on July 26 of this year. * Sergeant Cortez and Amy Chen raid U-Genix in TimeSplitters: Future Perfect in 2052. * The third act of Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath takes places in 2052. * Metal Black, gameplay was 2052, 10 years after the intro. * In the second season of Dark, some characters also travel into the year 2052. 2053 * World War III ends in 2053 according to Star Trek: First Contact, with 600,000,000 dead and most major cities destroyed. * The Sega CD game Rise of the Dragon is set in a dystopian cyberpunk version of Los Angeles in 2053. * The Ray Bradbury short story, "The Pedestrian", takes place on a November 2053 evening. * The Japanese computer animated film Planzet takes place in 2053. 2054 * ''Minority Report'' (2002) is set in this year. * ''Renaissance'' (2006) is set in this year. * Sound of My Voice (2011) portrays a cult leader who claims to be from this year. * Justice League Unlimited (2005): the episode Epilogue takes place in this year, 15 years after the events of Batman Beyond, with 31-year-old Terry McGinnis confronting Amanda Waller after discovering he shares Bruce Wayne's DNA. * In the 2014 video game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the missions Induction and Atlas are set in 2054. * Zurich Train Attack takes place on Dec. 12th, 2054 in 2015 video game Call of Duty: Black Ops III. * Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015): the Wii U video game is set in this year. 2055 * This is the year that the Days of Future Past story occurs. * The Dexter's Laboratory movie, Ego Trip, has some scenes that take place in 2055. * The short story A Sound of Thunder begins in this year. * The 2005 film A Sound of Thunder starts there based on ability of some companies having time machine. * The protagonist of the film The Age of Stupid is from this year. * The spaceship Icarus II leaves Earth to re-ignite the dying sun in this year in the movie Sunshine. * In the 2014 video-game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the missions Traffic and Fission are set in 2055. * The fifth and sixth episodes of the anime Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne are set in 2055. 2056 * Warner Bros. created a short film called One Froggy Evening in 1955 that depicted a singing frog being put in a box and living 100 years. A man discovers the box on a high tech street in the year 2056 with the frog still singing. He thinks he will make a fortune from the frog, but unfortunately the amphibian will not sing for anyone but him. * The 1990 Nintendo game Kabuki Quantum Fighter is set in the year 2056 amid a nuclear crisis. * The Canadian radio drama Canadia: 2056 from 2007 takes place in this year. * The 2008 film Repo! The Genetic Opera takes place in the year 2056. * Part of the ending of the Japanese anime Voices of a Distant Star takes place in 2056. * In Legends of Tomorrow, Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson, better known as the metahuman individual, Firestorm (comics) find a message from Barry Allen (Flash) telling him an unknown secret that is kept away from the team/Legends. 2057 * In 2007, a documentary series 2057 aired on the Discovery Channel that portrayed the technology, lifestyle, and state of the world in 2057. * The movie Sunshine takes place in 2057. * The mega-corporation Buy 'N Large is founded in 2057 in the Pixar film WALL-E. * The start of the first episode of Oban Star-Racers takes place in 2057, saying the Earth went to war with a race of aliens during that year. * The movie Repo! The Genetic Opera is mostly set in 2057 except for the graphic novel style flashbacks which are set in 2040. * The "In Death" book series by J.D. Robb (Nora Roberts) begins in 2057. * The events of the 2000 film Red Planet take place from 2056 to 2057. * The novel The Accidental Time Machine opens in 2057. * The novel Pushing Ice begins in 2057 when Saturn's moon Janus reveals itself to be an artificial construct. 2058 * The 1998 movie Lost In Space takes place in 2058. * The game Shadowrun takes place in 2058. * The game MOON is set in 2058. * Françoise Appledelhi, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV or plain Edward from Cowboy Bebop will be born on January 1. * According to the Doctor Who special The Waters of Mars, the first manned mission to Mars will set up a base there. * In the book Brave New World by Aldous Huxley;the Nine Years' War ends with the Economic Collapse just beginning. 2059 * The 2009 Doctor Who episode "The Waters of Mars" is set on November 21. * The anime Macross Frontier is set in this year. *In the 2014 video-game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the missions Aftermath, Manhunt and Utopia are set in 2059. 2060s 2060 *In The Planet of Doubt, the Young expedition explores Uranus. *The storyline of the anime The Wonderful Galaxy of Oz is set in the year 2060. *On September 14, in the game Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri, the United Nations Starship Unity launches from the remnants of Earth to the Alpha Centauri System and the planet Chiron. *''BE, a concept album by Swedish progressive metal band Pain of Salvation, tells that in this year the human population will be reduced to only 1.2 million. *In the 2014 video game ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the missions Sentinel, Crash, Bio-Lab, Collapse and Armada are set in 2060. *In the 2015 video game Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Singapore Disaster takes place on June 2, 2060. 2061 *''2061: Odyssey Three'' (1987), by Arthur C. Clarke *May 21 – The Last Question is asked for the first time. *Around June in "The Rip Van Winkle Caper" episode of The Twilight Zone, which aired in 1961, three of the four gold burglars awake from a century of being in a state of suspended animation. * September 7 - in the Trinity universe by white wolf publishing the internet / Opnet crashes and gets destroyed losing much data and knowledge of the world. Last time there was something this big was when the great library of Alexandria was destroyed. Its unclear how the internet was distroyed if it was blown up by terrorists or if things with the internet got broke down some other way some how perhaps natural disasters. *September 12 – The events of the Commodore 64 computer game Project Firestart begin. *''Real Drive, a television show, takes place. *Red Mars'' details the first Mars revolution and the Third World War on Earth, in the plot of Kim Stanley Robinson's novel. *''Heart of the Comet'' details an expedition to capture Halley's Comet *''Galilei Donna, an anime television series, is set in this year. *In the ''Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Carpenter Street", this year is mentioned in relation to the depletion of earth's fossil fuels. *In the 2014 video-game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the missions Throttle, Captured and Terminus are set in 2061. 2062 * Fireball XL5 (1962) takes place in 2062. * The Jetsons (1962) is supposed to take place in the year 2062. * The Red Star is banned together under the Solar Federation in Rush's song "2112" (1976). * The Last Dodo (2007) takes place in this year. * In Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010), the Tiberium infestation on planet Earth has reached critical levels by 2062 and Kane, leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, approaches GDI command in order to contain the organism, in a diplomatic meeting taking place in the destroyed city of Manchester. 2063 * In Star Trek chronology, the starship USS Enterprise accidentally travels a little over 300 years into the past to April 4, 2063, while in pursuit of the Borg Queen spaceship. The crew of the Enterprise visit the US state of Montana on Earth to witness the historical events of the next day on April 5, when Zefram Cochrane makes Earth's first warp speed flight. That same night, Vulcan scientists, having discovered the warp signature from Cochrane's ship, make first contact with Earth. Most of the film Star Trek: First Contact is set in 2063 and the 2370s. * In the TV series, Space: Above and Beyond chronology, interstellar Chig war begins following the destruction of the Earth Vesta and Tellus colonies in 2063. * The events of the CD-i video game Burn:Cycle take place on the night of July 25 and last to the early morning of July 26, 2063 (Australian time, meaning it was really July 24 and 25 in North America). Sol cutter a Data thief using a kind of Neural interface, Brain–computer interface gets infected with a Computer virus that will kill him in 2 to 3 hours unless the game player can prevent it. game time can be extended by winning the Psychic roulette game located in the bar Called "The Sum Zero bar" in a Central City known as "Urban Central" on the game map. It is the same bar that the character Zip visits. Zip is a fixer he has the device and car part to help fix Sol's red flying Car. Not much is known about Sol Cutter's world but they have flying cars that use cold fusion technology. They also have orbital colonies and hotels for space tourists. As far as Politics and wars there is a Terrorist group called NAMO and its threatening to Blow up the Internet / "Tele-verse" if its demands are not met they want the new settlements to be vacated, the new settlements are in Aboriginal holy grounds. Zip wants the Trip world pass to permit travel to that place in the orbital habitats. The Televerse representative and spokesperson says that the Anti-virus and anti-intrusion technology makes the Televerse is Immune to the NAMO virus and that the Televerse is safe from the Aboriginal terrorist groups virus. However, If the Internet gets blown up it would destabilize the world economy of 2063, the global economy is heavily dependent on the online market place and its many transactions daily. An as far as Space exploration goes bacterial life was just discovered as of July 25, the Life was found some where in the Saturnian planetary system. The Local press / Media of Urban Central named this life "Tribbles" after the famous creature in Star Trek lore. * In the TV series, Futurama episode "Crimes of the Hot", scientists began to drop a massive sized block of ice in the ocean to combat global warming every now and then until 3002, when Earth's orbit was moved, thus cooling the atmosphere dramatically. * In the 2012 book The Man from 2063, written by Jack Duffy, a lawyer living in 2063 travels back in time prior to November 22, 1963 to prevent the assassination of President John F. Kennedy. Unlike Stephen King's 2011 novel 11/22/63 which has Lee Harvey Oswald killing JFK alone, The Man from 2063 portrays the assassination as a conspiracy. 2064 * Susan Calvin dies in 2064. *The events of 2064: Read Only Memories take place from December 21–24 *The events of a robotic apocalypse called the Faro Plague from Horizon Zero Dawn Take place from 2064 to 2066. 2065 * Stingray (1964 TV series) takes place in 2065. * The timekeeping system used in Greg Egan's Diaspora starts on 1 January 2065. * Thunderbirds takes place in 2065. * The book "The Giver" is set during this time period. * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within: The opening Dream Scene takes place on December 13, 2065. * The first two campaign missions (Black Ops and New World) in 2015 video game Call of Duty: Black Ops III is known set in 2065, while the rest part of the campaign timeline remains unknown. *Indru Netru Naalai, a Tamil movie takes place in the year 2065. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' main storyline takes place this year. 2066 *''Half-Life'' mod USS Darkstar is set in 2066. 2067 * In The Simpsons episode, "The Boys of Bummer", the ending is set in 2067, sixty years after the episode was first broadcast in 2007. A 70-year-old Milhouse nearly lets it slip to a 70-year-old Bart that the game was faked to make up for his lack of talent. The ghosts of Homer and Marge watch Bart taunt Milhouse, and Homer attempts to talk Marge in to having ghost sex with him, only for Marge to tell him that "ghost sex is nothing." * Friendship One will be launched (Star Trek: Voyager) * The time capsule from Parks and Recreation season 3 episode 3 is set to be opened. 2068 * Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons takes place in 2068. * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet takes place in 2068. * Savage Planet takes place in the year 2068. * The Titan War of the Cowboy Bebop series takes place in 2068. * The Lotus Caves, a novel by John Christopher, takes place in 2068. * The Death World film series takes place in 2068. * The planet Kareti is discovered by Weyland Industries in 2068. * In the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Zi-O, the future timeline is said to take place in the year 2068. 2069 * In Nebulous, Professor Nebulous accidentally destroyed the Isle of Wight on May 15, when he tried to move it 10 kilometers to the left to give it more sun. * The Half-Life 2 mod "Dystopia" takes place this year. * In the Torchwood audio play Asylum, Freda was born this year. * In Mass Effect the Luna Colony was established this year. * In The Matrix the ship captained by Morpheus was built in the year 2069. 2070s * The 4th Edition of Shadowrun takes place in the 2070s. * In the timeline of the Trinity Universe by white wolf publishing - The United African Nations U.A.N. Was established at some point in the 2070s. 2070 * In Judge Dredd (in the comic 2000 AD) 2070 was the year President Robert L. Booth started the Atomic Wars. Booth, last president of the United States, was deposed. The following year the Battle of Armageddon took place, leading to the defeat of Booth's forces. * The events that set the novel Ender's Game into motion take place in 2070. * In the teen-fiction series TimeRiders by Alex Scarrow, an ELE engineered biological virus that kills off 99.9999% of humanity is released in 2070. * The 1967 Doctor Who story The Moonbase is set in 2070 on the Moon. * The television series Total Recall 2070 takes place in 2070. * The animated film Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip has some scenes that take place in 2070. * The 2011 computer game Anno 2070 takes place in the year 2070, predicting that the sea level raised dangerously. * In the ''Trinity'' role-playing game, 2070 marked the end of The Great Crash-a period of history that began in the year 2061. During this crash, millions of people died, half the world's arable land became infertile, the world's financial and ecological resources became drained, and the world economy collapsed. Conflict erupts after 2070 between nations, the Comm crunch hits, and the Urban schism occurs. Orbital expansion is attempted to revitalize the world. *''Red Faction'' takes place in 2070. 2071 * The 1964 film The Time Travelers is set in 2071. * The events of the anime series Cowboy Bebop take place in 2071. The events of Cowboy Bebop: The Movie take place during Halloween of that year. * In a Mad episode, on a skit of Dear Reaper, it is occurred to the Grim Reaper that Joey, the boy who sent the Reaper a letter asking what to buy for Joey's parents' anniversary, will die on November 14, 2071. 2072 * The Evil Dexter clone from Dexter's Laboratory as mentioned in the episode "Over Labbing" will destroy Dexter in 2072. * The film Equilibrium takes place in 2072. * The film Ultraviolet takes place in 2072. * The Nickelodeon cartoon series My Life as a Teenage Robot takes place presumably in the year 2072. This is determined when title character Jenny Wakeman, or XJ-9, reveals she was activated five years previously, prompting her friend Brad Carbunkle to ask if that meant she did not remember Super Bowl C (100), which would have taken place in 2067, so if Jenny was activated that year, and the show takes place five years after, it would be set in that year. *The Jessie episode "The Jessie-nator: The Grudgement Day" is set in 2072. * The arcade game Tournament Cyberball 2072 is set in the year 2072 * The events of the computer game System Shock begin on November 6, 2072. * The events of the video game Deus Ex: Invisible War take place in 2072. * In the movie ''Looper'', time travel has been invented by 2072, but immediately outlawed. 2073 * The novel Messenger by Lois Lowry takes place in 2073. * The Doctor Who story Day of the Daleks is set in 2073, albeit in an alternative timeline. 2074 * The novel Rash by Pete Hautman takes place in the year 2074. * The film Cyborg 2, starring Angelina Jolie is set in 2074. * The Sega Saturn video game Gun Griffon: The Eurasian Conflict takes place in the year 2074. * The American television series Incorporated takes place in 2074. 2075 * In the Babylon 5 timeline this was the year that Morobuto was born. Later on in Morobutos life he united several of the warring African countries and formed the Central African Bloc. * Mary Shelley's novel The Last Man takes place between the years 2075 and 2100, portraying the year 2100 as the extinction of humanity following a deadly pandemic. * The back-story to Antihero for Hire lists 2075 as the year Canada invaded the United States with an army of genetically modified dinosaurs. * The manga and anime series Planetes takes place in the year 2075. * In the television program Earth 2100, the fictitious storyteller becomes a widow on January 5, 2075. * Red Faction II is set in the year 2075. 2076 * In Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress, the Lunar Declaration of Independence is sent to Earth on July 4, 2076; much of the book takes place in 2076. * The 1970s cartoon Jabberjaw, is set in an underwater civilization in 2076. * Chou Ninja Tai Inazuma! is set in the year 2076. * The opening of vault 76 alongside with 300th US independence day in Fallout 76 RPG 2077 * The Arthur C. Clarke novel Rendezvous with Rama begins with an asteroid striking Italy at 0946 GMT on September 11, 2077 - destroying Padua and Verona and sinking Venice. * The main events of the 2013 sci-fi film Oblivion take place in March 2077. * The sci-fi series "Continuum" has a storyline that takes place in 2077. * The game Forsaken takes place in 2077. * In the Command & Conquer universe, the Fourth Tiberium War begins in 2077. * In the Mass Effect universe, the character Liara T'Soni is born in 2077. *''Space Engineers, a popular Steam early access game, hints that it takes place in 2077. * In the ''Fallout series of video games, the bulk of a Sino-American war takes place in the 2070s, and its climax, a "Great War" that starts the Apocalypse, two hours of nuclear war that led to the devastation of Earth, takes place on October 23, 2077. * Cyberpunk 2077 *In Star Ocean: The Last Hope, the beginning of what it calls "World War III" takes place in 2077. *The plot of Vexille anime takes place in 2077. 2078 * Screamers, a post-apocalyptic science fiction film released in 1995 is set in 2078. * The fictional video game console, Sony PlayStation 9, is released in 2078. As per an advertisement for the Sony PlayStation 2 in 2000. 2079 * In the "Star Trek" universe, the maiden voyage for the crew of the USS Enterprise-D has them placed on (a re-vamped) trial in a Post-Atomic holocaust court; c. 2079. Extradimensional aliens from the "Q" Continuum charge them-and all of humanity-for crimes of violence throughout Earth history in the ''TNG'' episode "Encounter at Farpoint." * In the movie Aliens, Burke sends a Directive to the Colony on LV-426 to investigate a derelict spacecraft, signed 6/12/79. * The anime series Mobile Suit Gundam takes place in 2079 (Universal Century 0079). * Judge Dredd graduates from the Academy of Law in 2079. * In Return to the Planet of the Apes, Ronald Brent was born on May 2, 2079. 2080s 2080 *Philip K. Dick's The Crack in Space is set on an overpopulated future Earth c. 2080. *The events of the Sega Mega Drive strategy game The Hybrid Front start during this decade. *The XGRA: Extreme-G Racing Association global season tournament is supposed to take place. *The Doctor Who audio drama Loups-Garoux is set in Brazil in 2080. *2080 is referenced in a song with the same name by the band Yeasayer. The song calls attention to different possibilities for the future. *The game Red Faction II is set in the year 2080. *The OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket takes place in the year 2080 (Universal Century 0080). * The 2016 video-game Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare is set in 2080. 2081 *The year in which Harrison Bergeron by Kurt Vonnegut takes place is 2081. *Gerard K. O'Neill wrote a book named 2081: A Hopeful View of the Human Future, which includes his predictions on the future world. *The first year of the Universal Century, the time line in which the 1979 anime series Mobile Suit Gundam and many of its sequels takes place, coincides with 2081. *Video game Miner Wars 2081 by Keen Software House takes place in the year. 2082 *CBBC's fictional show The Secret Show takes place in 2082. *The animated television series Ōban Star-Racers takes place in 2082. *2082 is the name of a song by the band They Might Be Giants from the album Join Us. The song is about someone who travels ahead in time to visit his future self. 2082 will be the 100th anniversary of the band's formation. 2083 * The arcade game A.D. 2083 takes place in the year 2083. *Second American Civil War in Judge Dredd takes place from 2083 to 2086. *Andrea White's novel Surviving Antarctica: Reality TV 2083 takes place in 2083. *The year that the perpetrator of the 2011 Norway attacks, Anders Behring Breivik, refers to in his text 2083 - A European Declaration of Independence, when "The Western European cultural Marxist/multiculturalist regimes will fall...". *The OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory takes place in the year 2083 (Universal Century 0083). 2084 *According to the storyline of the 1982 arcade video game Robotron: 2084, in 2084 man perfects the Robotrons, a robot species so advanced that man is inferior to his own creation. *In the X-COM Storyline, the Fourth Alien War (AW-IV) starts in 2084. *The video game Remember Me is set in Paris in 2084. *The events described by a fictional version of Evel Knievel in the Midnight Brown song 2084. Including things like the TV series Dog Monkey vs. Monkey Dog and streets made of syrup. *In the 1985 Soviet science fiction television miniseries Guest from the Future a schoolboy travels from the year 1984 to the year 2084, there is a forecast of some technical and scientific achievements up to the year 2084. *The 1990 science fiction film Total Recall is set in 2084. *The Doctor Who story Warriors of the Deep takes place in 2084. *A war in Ayreon's universe is set in 2084, said to be the "Sixth Extinction" by the "Forever" aliens (the "Fifth Extinction" was that of the dinosaurs 65 million years prior), causing the extinction of mankind save for the colony on Mars. Due to Mars' incapacity to support life, the Mars colony is effectively doomed, and after the death of its last inhabitant, the last human being, he is re-created as a new soul, the new Universal Migrator. * In the timeline for Arjen Anthony Lucassen's Ayreon, specifically the album 01011001, the human race destroys itself in a violent war in 2084. The alien Forever race returns home one year later, in 2085, after which the last human being goes on a journey detailed in the album The Dream Sequencer. *''2084: Tomorrow is Today'', a futuristic novel by John William McMullen set in the year 2084 in which the world has spiraled from economic collapse, limited nuclear war, and global anarchy into a United World under the protection of The Program. *Diana Wynne Jones' short story No One begins with a reference to the year being 2084 *In episode 11.16 of The Simpsons, Lisa receives a sticker saying to vote for a gay president in 2084, which, according to them, is a realistic goal. *''2084: The End of the World'', a futuristic novel by Boualem Sansal set in a totalitarian state where history and other cultures have been banned. * The cyberpunk videogame Observer is set in Poland in the year 2084. 2085 *Claire Fisher, fictional artist in the HBO television series, ''Six Feet Under, dies in 2085 in Manhattan at the age of 101. * The little-known sequel to Robotron: 2084, Blaster, is set in 2085, after the destruction of the human race in 2084 by the Robotrons. * Turnabout by Margaret Peterson Haddix, is set in 2005–06, 2057, and mainly 2085. 2086 *''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'' and Thunderbirds 2086 are both set in this year, 100 years after their 1986 premieres. *From the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, The Great Patty Caper that is made in 2011 shows that the ending took place 75 years later on the time of date. 2087 *The film The Adventures of Pluto Nash takes place in the year 2087. *The anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam takes place in the year 2087 (Universal Century 0087). *Modern Talking said that love will be illegal by this time. ("In 100 Years...") * World Gone Wild is set in a post-nuclear 2087. 2088 *The anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ takes place in the year 2088 (Universal Century 0088). *the video game Mortal Kombat take place in this year 2089 *''Venus Wars'' (1989): A war for independence breaks out on a colonized Venus in the year 2089. *''Twilight of the Dark Master'' (1997): Two ancient races return to Earth and battle it out in the year 2089. 2090s 2090 * The racing game Ballistics is set in 2090. * In the Star Trek universe, the Orpheus Mining Colony on Luna is established. (From Star Trek Enterprise: "Terra Prime"). * In the 1994 Disney series, Timon & Pumbaa Episode "Amazon Quiver", the ending sets in this year. * The Doctor Who story The Seeds of Death is set in 2090. * The Game Raiden is set in 2090 2091 * Back to the Future: The Animated Series episode "Solar Sailors" is set on December 15 of this year. * On season 5 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the team is sent into the future in this year. 2092 * The Mary Shelley novel The Last Man focuses on a deadly pandemic that breaks out in the year 2092. * Fictional character Ellen Ripley from the Alien franchise is born this year. * Fictional character Nemo Nobody from Mr. Nobody wakes up and experiences the Big Crunch. * BTA pilot Willis E. Davidge from Enemy Mine is reported MIA (Missing In Action) on July 11, 2092. 2093 * The majority of the film Prometheus takes place in 2093. * The anime film Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack takes place in the year 2093 (Universal Century 0093). * The animated TV series Alisa know, what to do! takes place in 2093. * Raiden II is Set In 2093 which was three years after the first game. * The TV series Nightflyers takes place in 2093. 2094 * Events of the First Man-Machine War from The Matrix saga begin. * The Tiny Tank of Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal is first destroyed. * World Unification Phil of the Future * First manned landing on Mars in John Wyndham's The Outward Urge 2095 * Electric Light Orchestra's 1981 concept album Time partially takes place in 2095. * Time Warp Trio book 2095 takes place in 2095. * 2Pac's music video for California Love is based in 2095. * Operation Dark Storm is executed in 2095. * BTA pilot Willis E. Davidge from Enemy Mine is rescued from Fyrine IV on September 6, 2095. 2096 * Roadwar 2000 took place on this year * Events in Leprechaun 4: In Space take place. * Events in the SimCity video game Las Vegas scenario where extraterrestrial attack the town take place in this year. * The character Cy-5 from the video game, War Gods, comes from this year. * Events in the game Syndicate (video game) start in this year. * The OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn takes place in the year 2096 (Universal Century 0096). 2097 * The film The Beach Party at the Threshold of Hell is set in this year. * Events in Mary Shelley's The Last Man take place. * Events in the PC fighting game, One Must Fall: 2097 take place. * Events of the futuristic racing game Wipeout 2097 take place. * Events of Crystalis take place. * Events in X-Kaliber 2097 take place. * Disney's Recess has Old Rusty survives to this date. * Events in Star Ocean 4 take place. * Completion of the Elysium space station in the 2013 movie Elysium. 2098 * The sequel to Wipeout 2097, Wipeout 64 is set in 2098. * the Future Cop: LAPD takes place in the year 2098. 2099 * In 1992, Marvel Comics released several future-based comic book series as part of its Marvel 2099 line. Spider-Man 2099, the lead title in the line, was accompanied by other books such as X-Men, Punisher, Doom, Ghost Rider and many others, each including "2099" in the title. * Beginning date of Judge Dredd stories in British comic 2000 AD. Judge Dredd stories are set 122 years into the future and progress forward in 'real time' (so stories from 1977 are set in 2099, and stories from 2007 are set in 2129). * The 2099 series by John Peel are set in this year. * The science fiction radio sitcom Nebulous is set in this year. * In 1996, Marvel Comics and DC Comics teamed up to create Amalgam Comics it released several future-based comic book series called Legion of Galactic Guardians 2099. * Aqua Teen Hunger Force states that in the year 2099 the world will be in total darkness inhabited by Irradiated Cockraches 2100 * 7th Dragon III Code: VFD is an RPG game set in 2100. * In the Doctor Who episode "Waters of Mars" the Doctor mentions that the humans begin their diaspora across the stars when Earth colonises nearby star systems in 2100. * The sci-fi anime series Kurau Phantom Memory begins in 2100. * Earth 2100 is an ABC drama theorizing the decline of civilization due to climate change, overpopulation and disease. * The short-lived science fiction TV series Space Rangers is set during 2100. * The stage "Starbase: Where No Turtle Has Gone Before" in the 1992 video game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time is set in the year A.D. 2100. * In the console game Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution the world ends in 2100. * In the Mass Effect franchise, the first permanent settlement on Mars, named Lowell City, is founded by the European Space Agency in 2100 * July 4, 2100 is the starting date for the real-time strategy PlayStation and computer game Warzone 2100. * The game Doom 3 establishes that the Soul Cube was found in 2100. * The radio sitcom The Spaceship is set during 2100. * Within the fictional game BattleTech the first FTL drive is tested in 2100. * January 1, 2100 is the starting date for the roleplaying game Transhuman Space. * The music videos for All Falls Down, Darkside, and Diamond Heart take place in Alan Walker's World Of Walker trilogy. See: Alan Walker discography See also * 22nd century in fiction * Retrofuturism References Category:Fiction set in the 21st century Category:Retrofuturism Category:Science fiction